


Lightsabers and Elegance

by padawanewan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanewan/pseuds/padawanewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi's very deep feelings about his lightsaber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightsabers and Elegance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).



> This is all for Flamethrower. I hope you like your present. This is for your Obi-Wan.

I remember a conversation from Before, from Tatooine …

_“Luke, I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damn fool idealistic crusade like your father did.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Your father's light saber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster; an elegant weapon for a more civilized age. For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire.”_

The weapon of a Jedi Knight. 

The lightsaber, from another point of view, is not just a weapon. It is art, technology, history and a deep spiritual connection all encased in a fucking beautiful package.

I have been all over this galaxy and a few others. There is art in many forms and none have I seen that can compete with the simple, elegant beauty of my lightsaber. The clean lines and subtle perfection of my gorgeous blade. Also, every ‘saber I have ever built. 

Well, Qui-Gon has his own beauty, but not the point. 

The lightsaber has a history longer than even the Jedi Order. I found some history after a bit of light research. There was a passage that started my research: _“The first lightsaber came into being when the precursor Je'daii Order combined advanced offworld technology with a forging ritual, learning how to "freeze" a laser beam. The earliest known functional lightsaber was the First Blade, built on Tython prior to the Force Wars by an unknown Je'daii Master known only as the Weapon Master. With the formation of the Jedi Order after the Force Wars, ceremonial weapons were an integral part of their order. For millennia afterwards, the Jedi continued to use bladed weapons like swords, as lightsabers had not yet been refined for regular use…”_

From the time of the Je'daii Order and onwards the lightsaber has been the weapon of the Order. It is a symbol and ceremonial, as well as a signifier that the owner of such elegance is a force user of skill. The lightsaber defines the Order as much as our history.

Jedi are trained and educated from infancy until the time we depart this life for another in the Force. We are taught compassion, belief in knowledge, control of emotions and that there is no real death. The focusing stones of my lightsaber speak of these things to me. There is a deep connection between the ‘saber and the force user wielding it. 

From a purely aesthetic point of view, lightsabers are fucking phenomenally beautiful. Blasters are clunky, graceless and without appeal. However, a lightsaber…that is like seeing a potential lover. No words are needed really.

In short…

I LOVE MY FUCKING LIGHTSABER.

Obi-Wan’s reference: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lightsaber


End file.
